Rewind
by bellepepper
Summary: No one told you high school was going to be easy or normal. And at Pokefalls Academy, normality is rare. OR, CS, IS, PS
1. Chapter 1

_"Leaf."_

 _"Leeaff." You felt your mother whisper your name, shaking your shoulder slightly, "come on sweetie. If you don't get up you'll be late for your first day of school."_

 _"Mom, just give five more minutes." You mumbled sleepily._

You felt your mothers soft shaking progressively get worse and worse and before long you felt your head being moved from side to side and you were jolted from your dream; instead of being faced with your mothers kind gaze you got an eyeful of an angry roommate.

"Leaf! If you don't get up now, I'm going to chop off all your hair!" Misty continued to shake the bed until the comforter was successfully strewn onto the floor.

A cold burst of air hit your bare legs and you groaned, "Misty! School doesn't start until 8:00."

You could hear her annoyed sigh and her stomps toward your closet, "Leaf, it's already 7:30 and May and, even Dawn are all ready. You're left."

A pair of black skinny jeans and a light green tank top were thrown atop you, just as you were sitting up, smacking you in the face. "Misty!" You whined, "just a few more minutes!"

"Nope. Get your butt up and change."

Ten minutes later you managed to change without anymore complaints, and your hair was let loose from your bun and fell down your back in light waves. You had no energy to straighten it; besides it would straighten out by the end of the day anyway.

Making your way towards the conjoined kitchen, that you shared with Misty, May, and Dawn, you noted that Misty was telling the truth. Everyone was ready and eating breakfast.

"She's finally up!" May announced, throwing up her arms and waving her fork around.

"About time. At this rate, we won't be late!" Dawn laughed, daintily cutting her knife through her waffles.

Within five minutes you had all finished breakfast and were walking towards the classroom, on the other side of campus.

"Why is our dorm so _faarr_?!" May groaned, dragging her feet

The four of you attended Pokefalls Acadamy. Being your third year attending, you had all became incredibly close.

"Look at that! They're on time today!"

And made a few unwanted friends along the way. Turning around you were face-to-face with the king of arrogance himself, Gary Oak.


	2. Chapter 2

_Woo. New chapter out the next day! Don't get toooo used to this ;) I will try to update each chapter every week! As usual pleeasseee favorite, follow, and review!_

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own Pokemon. I do however own this sweet tea I'm about to drink.**

* * *

And if course accompanying Gary were his three other friends, Ash, Drew, and Paul.

"Gary, if we wanted snarky comments on our time management, we would have come to you." May challenged, crossing her arms. You were all late to the welcome ceremony the day before, and in reality it was Dawn who was the reason. That girl really needed to lay out her clothes a day before, which was pretty hypocritical of you to say.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Drew snickered, May threw him a dirty look before looking away haughtily, "shouldn't we get to class."

"I agree." Dawn pointed out, glancing at her watch, "it's already 7:50." She shifted nervously in her black flats, while staring at the growing argument that May and Drew were in.

"Guys, we really shouldn't fight in the middle of campus." You tried explaining, but it all went to deaf ears. Eventually all of you began to make your way towards class. Ash and Misty quickly got into comfortable conversation while Dawn tried talking to Paul, but honestly it was like talking to a brick wall.

You felt an arm sling around your shoulders and you rolled your eyes, turning toward the culprit. Although his smug smile was quickly wiped off and replaced with a pout when you shook him off.

Before he had a chance to say anything you had all entered the classroom and you quickly walked to your seat, followed by May, Misty, and Dawn.

A few seconds later you heard the first bell ring and you cursed the guys for making you later than you should have been.

"I hope everyone is ready for a new school year!"

"This class is _so_ boring," Dawn whispered aloud, and unfortunately caught the attention of Professor Juniper.

"Mrs. Berlitz, would you care to say that a bit louder?"

"I-um. No thank you." Dawn giggled nervously, and shrunk back into her seat.

"Then I suppose it'd be in your best interest to actually pay attention, than engage into conversation."

"Yes ma'am." She mumbled.

"Nice going troublesome," you heard Paul mutter, and Dawn whipped her head around to glare at him; only to turn around grumbling nonsense.

* * *

After classes you had all made your way back to the dorms, which let me tell you, wasn't easy with Ash and Gary on your heels whining about wanting food.

y"Why does he hate me." Dawn wondered, dramatically throwing herself onto my bed face down.

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you." Misty tried reasoning, patting Dawn on the shoulder.

"He probably just doesn't like you." May added.

" _Thank you_ for your input May."

Dawn has had a crush on Paul, since freshman year, although honestly? Looking at the two it wouldn't even cross your mind that a sweet, loudmouth, hotheaded, girl like Dawn, would like a cold, withdrawn guy like Paul.

"Just give it some time, Dawn," you smiled, she lifted her head suddenly and gave you a pout.

"Leeafff! I've given it _three years_." She threw up her arms and her head plopped down once again, her next sentence muffled by the pillows.

"What'd you say?"

"Hellooo. Earth to Dawn!"

"I saaiidd. It's not like he's throwing himself at me like Gary is to Leaf!" She complained.

"Gary is not throwing himself at me!" You crossed your arms and looked elsewhere, and the remaining three girls shot you a ' _are you kidding me?_ ' look.

"...What?"

"Anyway," Misty returned her attention to Dawn, "looking past Leafs inability to read someone's advances. Have you even tried actually talking to him?"

Dawn opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by May.

"And we're not talking your way of conversation." She raised an eyebrow, "as in talking about clothes, shoes, vacation spots...?"

"What else am I supposed to talk about?" Dawn yelled, exasperated. "I'll just die alone. Seems pretty likely at this point in my life."

"Dawn. You're 16. I think it's a little early to make death plans." Misty laughed; loud knocking echoed through the dorm.

" _Guys! Let us in_!"

"Damn it. Sounds like Drew." May groaned, "maybe if we're quiet, he'll think we're gone."

" _I know you're in there! Open up September_!"

"That little-" May rushed up, followed by the rest of you and stomped to the door, "it's May!"

" _I told you they were here_." You heard Drew say.

"What do you want?" May grumbled, staring through the peephole.

" _We're hungry_!"

"I'm actually kinda hungry too." Dawn whispered, May looked back to us and back to the door.

"Well were not!"

"May!" Dawn whined, "please? Lets just go out to eat!"

"Fine." May scrunched her eyebrows and opened the door, revealing the four boys. "But you guys are paying!" She announced, pushing her way through and matching forward.


End file.
